kaijudofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MjSamiSDGForce
Welcome Hello, and welcome to the ! Thank you for your edit to the File:Image002.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help you out with anything! Chimera-gui (talk) 19:49, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Source Needed Do you have a source for the birth-date claim? Cause non-canonical information will not be tolerated. Chimera-gui (talk) 05:04, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :Let's just say I found a piece of fan art on DeviantART.com that should explain everything. Here it is: http://www.deviantart.com/art/Happy-Birthday-Ray-431973014/ MjSamiSDGForce (talk) 23:09, February 6, 2014 (UTC) MjSamiSDGForce (talk) 05:10, February 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, the birthdays were unofficial and non-canon which I had suspected since it was no official mention of anything of the sort. Chimera-gui (talk) 20:18, February 8, 2014 (UTC) :::Actually, I talked with the Creator of the artpiece in question, & she assured me that she had one of the Creators of Kaijudo himself (althrough I forget which 1 & who) had confirmed it with her. MjSamiSDGForce (talk) 05:05, March 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::I spoke to Andrew Robinson, the one who told her the dates, over Facebook and he confirmed that the dates were meant to be a joke and that officially none of the characters actually have birthdates. Chimera-gui (talk) 07:31, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Alakshmi's Age Where did you get her being 19 from? Cause her official bio on the hub network states that she is 16. Please do not change things unless you have a valid source. Chimera-gui (talk) 18:43, May 6, 2014 (UTC) :I believe that's a typo. I mean, c'mon, does she look 16 to you at all?! Or anyone else, for that matter?! Even as far as cartoon characters go, &'' regarding the animation style that's used for that show?! MjSamiSDGForce (talk) 04:59, March 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Regardless of you ''belief, 16 is what is sourced and therefore what I must go by. I would also point out that by you logic, would also have to be at least 19 since she looks order than Alakshmi despite actually being at least a year younger. There's a reason you do not assume age by physical appearance alone. Chimera-gui (talk) 07:31, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Moorna the Vengeful Moorna is summoned as "Moorna the Vengeful" ergo Moorna the Vengeful is her real name just Tatsurion the Unchained is Bob's real name. Chimera-gui (talk) 05:58, May 14, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry, but I've always felt she could turn over a new leaf & just maybe 1 day, not be so vengeful. Besides, I believe her earliest card representation would fit her much better; you know: Moorna, Gatling Dragon. & I won't change my feelings &/or beliefs 'bout this matter for I live & breathe. MjSamiSDGForce (talk) 04:53, March 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Certainly, you've noticed how other characters have had multiples cards with different names. That's why we use what's said in the TV series, otherwise Tatsurion the Unchained would be called just "Tasurion" since that was his earliest card representation despite the former being the correct name. Chimera-gui (talk) 07:31, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Categories could you please not add uneeded categories. Ray422 (talk) 16:16, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Oh, c'mon?! You never know when someone might need to be able to sort out the cards that've got flavor text from the ones that don't. MjSamiSDGForce (talk) 04:35, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Warning I have repeatedly told you that legitimate sources are needed. Officially, there no sources stating that Toji was ever a Duel Master. Chimera-gui (talk) 22:04, March 7, 2015 (UTC) :Have you not seen the Episode, Duel Hard?! 'Cause at the end of that episode, Saguru confirmed that Toji was a Duel Master before he lost his leg!! I'ma 100% sure that counts as a source!! MjSamiSDGForce (talk) 04:29, March 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Except I've watched the episode multiple times and can confirm that he says nothing of the sort. I can even quote him right now: "Master Tiera... Betrayed by the she has chosen. Toji... losing his leg." As you can see, only Tiera was referred to as a Duel Master, not Toji. What's more, the idea of Toji being the Nature Master directly contradicts the established fact the Saguru was the Nature Master before Kimora. Please listen more closely to what is actually being said before you jump the gun like that. Chimera-gui (talk) 05:47, March 8, 2015 (UTC)